


Noel’s Bitch

by Squeakyshroom



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Codependency, Cody is a brat, College!AU, Dry Humping, Feelings, Frottage, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Noel is a dick, Pet Names, Situational Humiliation, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, and they were ROOMMATES, excessive use of the word baby, idiots don’t know how to communicate, oh my god they were roommates, sub/dom dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakyshroom/pseuds/Squeakyshroom
Summary: “Go ahead.”Cody gasps Noel as he feels his hips stutter, getting closer and closer.Did Noel just give him permission to…?“That’s it,” Noel hums against his neck. “Come on, Cody.”(OR: Noel and Cody accidentally fall into a clusterfuck of a codependent, under negotiated BDSM relationship.)
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 50
Kudos: 427





	Noel’s Bitch

Cody starts it, but it’s all Noel’s fault.

“Noellll,” Cody groans from his bed for the millionth time tonight, “Stop ignoring me, you dick.”

Cody gets a middle finger in response.

His roommate has not moved from his spot on the couch for the last 5 hours, except for one bathroom break. Cody stares at Noel’s back, highlighted by the bright light of the TV. 

Day three of Spring Break and they haven’t filmed a video or recorded a podcast. They haven’t gone partying. They haven’t spent _any_ time together, in fact, because all Noel wants to do is play his _fucking dumb ass stupid ass bitch ass_ video games. 

Could Cody go out to a party by himself? Yeah, _duh_ , he’s not, like, dependent on Noel to have fun, but also…a party isn’t really a party if he doesn’t have his partner in crime there. 

Cody closes his eyes. It’s been weeks, maybe a whole month since they went partying, which, besides creating content, is their favorite thing to do together. Cody rolls over onto his back and rests his fingertips right above the waistband of his grey sweatpants. His poor dick is already pressing up, eager for attention. Cody bites his lip and tries not to think about the constant level of horny that he’s been trapped in. 

_That’s Noel’s fault too, isn’t it?_ Cody flushes at the thought, but it’s true. Noel is always the one to pull girls for them at parties. Noel just gives them that look and a little _come here, baby girl_ , and…

Cody twists around on his bed, so he’s back on his stomach. He buries his face into his pillow and groans. 

Stupid Noel and his stupid video games have given Cody the worst case of blue balls since he started college. He’s used to one girl per week, and maybe Noel has spoiled him a little, but fuck it. If he is a spoiled brat, it’s all Noel’s fault for spoiling him and then ignoring him! 

Cody has enough self-awareness to snort. _God, I sound like Noel’s bitchy girlfriend._

He pulls out his phone. Nothing like Tik Tok to shut up his brain.

Cody listlessly scrolls through videos. He yawns. His phone is at like 5 percent battery, and his charger is on the floor, but fuck that; he’s not gonna get up. 

That’s when he sees the video— _Hugging boyfriend when he’s playing video games._

Cody laughs as the boyfriend yeets the girl off his lap, and, huh, wouldn’t that make a funny video series? He clicks another and then another and then...his stomach twists a little as some of the boyfriends end up yeeting their game and cuddling their girlfriends. Would Noel…? _No_. Hell no. Noel’s not into him like that. Cody’s already mentally editing the compilation of Noel pushing him away. 

When Noel gets up to go for his second bathroom break of the night, Cody waits for the _click_ of the door before scrambling to set up his phone as a "hidden camera."

He turns on the Christmas lights behind the couch and casually settles on a cushion. Noel doesn't even acknowledge that Cody moved from the bed when he returns. 

If Cody hesitated and thought this through, he wouldn't do it. Plus his phone is at 5%, so it’s now or never.

The couch groans as Cody crawls over to his roomie; Noel’s eyes don’t even flicker to look at him. 

Cody lifts up Noel’s arm, straddles him, and rests his head on Noel’s shoulder. 

“Bro, what the fuck,” Noel snorts. “Stop being sugar gay. _Getoffame._ ” 

“Make me.” 

He didn’t mean to sound like a pornhub script. Cody flushes in anticipation, ready for his ass to hit the hardwood. He waits, heart racing, for the _thump_. He waits and—

And Noel’s head settles on Cody’s shoulder. 

“You’re a brat, you know that?” Noel’s voice rumbles in his ear. The taunt is there, and it sends a shiver down Cody’s spine. 

Ah, ok, _fuck_. 

Cody’s fight or flight turns into... _freeze_. He’s frozen there with Noel’s hot breath against his neck and the _click-click_ of Noel’s game controller in the darkroom. Even Cody’s wits are frozen. 

“Hm, Cody? What’s wrong? Have I not been paying my _baby_ enough attention?” 

Cody's face is redder than he’d like to admit: “Dude.”

_GodNoelshutthefuckup._

Noel snickers and Cody’s stupid cock twitches in his grey sweatpants instantly. This is a mistake. _Big_ mistake. But Cody’s realizing that a little late. _Like your dick is pressed up to your homie late._

“You alright there? Breathing kinda hard, _baby."_

Cody knows Noel is hamming it up with all those “babys” because Cody always said it’s corny to call a girl “baby," but it's not corny right now. Right now it’s…something else. Something that makes him want to squirm against Noel just to hear him say “baby” again.

“It’s all your fault,” Cody explains, aware of how pathetic he sounds. “You always pull girls at parties, but you’ve been gaming all week and we haven’t gone out and..."

"Mhm," Noel hums in such a condescending way it makes him fucking _ache_. 

"So I…fuck. Noel, ok. You’ve made your point. I’m your bitch. Haha. Let me go.” 

Cody tries to wiggle out of Noel’s grip, but Noel’s free hand instantly tightens around Cody’s back. His wiggling turns into straight-up squirming, and oh, the contrast of Cody’s soft sweats against Noel’s hard jeans is...oh, _fuck_. 

“It sounds like my baby needs attention,” Noel teases. “Isn’t that right? I pull all the girls, and now I’ve been gaming, right? So this situation is all my fault?” 

Cody bites his lip to stop from whimpering as his hips rock forward, not even really trying to break free, just seeking out the rough friction of Noel’s jeans. He sinks his fingers into Noel’s back. Noel hasn’t stopped calling him baby since Cody sat on his lap, and now is really not the time for Cody to learn how much he loves it. 

“Dude, lemme go,” Cody whines unconvincingly as he feels his dick straining against the soft fabric of his grey sweats, “and stop calling me...that.” 

He knows that Noel can feel it. He can hear it in the taunting tenor of Noel’s voice. Noel’s hand only tightens its grip on his back, and Cody’s brain is short-circuiting because- god, he never knew he was into this whole restraining thing. Or is it a humiliation thing? Or is it a Noel thing? 

“What, _baby_? You don’t like being called _baby, baby_?” Noel teases, and the condescending sound is ridiculously hot. 

“No,” Cody huffs even as his hips betray him by grinding forward in a _yes._

He buries his burning face against Noel's neck, and the air shifts as he pants against the other man's neck. Cody gives up his feeble attempts to get away, and Noel must feel the fight leave him because his hand loosens it's grip and slowly makes it's way down to the small of Cody's back. There's a moment of silence, and Cody waits for Noel to fill it, say the right thing to make this all make sense.

Noel darkly chuckles: “How about I call you my bitch instead?” 

It’s the kind of stupid ass, corny ass line that no other dude could get away with unless they had Noel’s voice. Cody would let Noel get away with anything at this moment. Call him his baby or his bitch. Anything. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Cody moans, “It's not funny. I really gotta...I gotta, uh, uh… _Noel_.” 

“Hm, what is it? What do you gotta do?” Noel asks, playing dumb. But the smirk in his voice gives him away. 

Cody shifts his hips against Noel like a question, and Noel- he- he- 

Noel laughs.

Straight up laughs. Like Cody pressing up hard against his best friend is the funniest shit Noel has seen all night. 

“Go ahead.” 

Cody gasps _Noel_ as he feels his hips stutter, getting closer and closer. 

_Did Noel just give him permission to…?_

“That’s it,” Noel hums against his neck. “Come on, Cody.”

The room is silent except for the sound of Noel’s character shooting down a zombie and Cody’s breath hitching and then he’s…he’s squeezing his eyes trying not to think about anything but the warm pleasure. His fingers tighten against Noel. His thighs tighten around Noel. The world is all sweet and hot and tight and- and-

 _Ah_.

It’s the messiest, dumbest, hottest thing he’s ever done. 

Cody stills, eyes still closed. He’s gross and wet, and his breath hitches when Noel kisses the back of his neck. His sensitive skin prickles, and his soft cock twitches at the contact. He’s done, but Noel’s weird little neck kiss has him almost going again. That’s not even possible with his refractory period. 

“Oh, shit,” Cody laughs, breathless, as his eyes open. The world is bleary, and he’s flushed, waiting for the shame to hit. 

“Yeah,” Noel chuckles in agreement. “We really did that, huh?”

“W-what did we do?”

“Durf-ed.”

Cody laughs, feeling giddy as he easily pushes out of Noel’s arms. He clearly wasn’t trying that hard before to get out. The joke eases the tension. 

Cody looks at the wet stain in his grey sweats and then back over to where Noel is still hard in his jeans. 

“So we gay now?”

“Nah. Come on, dude, you grinded. We didn’t make sweet, sweet love to each other, alright? Don’t make this gayer than it has to be.” 

Cody bites his lip. 

“Was...pretty gay.” 

Noel snorts nonchalantly like he didn’t just kiss the back of Cody’s neck after he came. 

“Are you really going to play with a hard-on, dude?”

Noel’s eyes flicker towards him: “You offering to play with my hard-on?"

“Fuck off, Miller.” 

And just like that Cody laughs again, and the moment is gone. This isn’t gonna be a thing. 

———

So it’s not a thing. 

Except it kind of is. 

Cody watches back the footage the next morning. He watches it on mute because Noel is still sleeping. He’s semi just watching himself get off against Noel like a bitch in heat. Cody puts in his air pods, and _wow_ he really made all those noises, huh? And then there’s Noel’s voice, intent on getting him off.

_My baby needs attention._

Cody’s fully hard. He touches himself through his PJs. Every time Noel calls him _baby_ , Cody squeezes down. He skips forward, intent on getting to the neck kiss, wants to see what it looks like. But then he skips too far, and it’s Noel saying _Nah. Come on, dude, you grinded. We didn’t make sweet, sweet love to each other, alright? Don’t make this gayer than it has to be._

Cody’s not really sure how it could get gayer that it did. 

Except of course Noel didn’t cum, so...yeah. 

He deletes the video, but it’s pointless. When he rolls over, he can easily imagine Noel kissing his neck. It makes him burn. Not even in a good way. More in a way that makes him cringe because his chest gets stupidly tight. Cody buries his face in the pillow, and he doesn't even cum. Just lays there on his stomach until his hard-on softens.

Noel is back to “normal” in the morning, and he’s paying attention to Cody again in his usual way. Not the grind and humiliate kind of way from last night. When they start to make plans to go to a party, Noel’s eyes linger on him for a moment too long. 

“You sure you don’t wanna stay in?”

Cody clears his throat: “I mean...do you?”

“Cody, be honest. If I told you to stay at home, you would, wouldn’t you?”

Cody flushes, and he is suddenly very aware that they’re both sitting on the couch. The Couch. 

“I...no, dude,” Cody lies. “No, I want to go out.”

He fidgets under the heat of Noel’s scrutiny and pulls out his phone. Cody pretends to be really interested in this girl’s Snapchat story.

“You want to go out,” Noel repeats, and Cody knows that Noel isn’t buying it. But they’re both pretending that everything is normal, aren’t they? So, yeah, Noel isn’t gonna call him out on his bullshit. 

“Yeah, let's go out. I want to pull a girl.” 

Noel snorts.

“What?” Cody snaps, defensive, and the back of his neck tingles. He can feel the tension between his fingertips. Noel just looks at him with those dark eyes, and Cody looks away. All angry cause otherwise he would have to admit he’s stupid horny just from sitting this close to Noel. 

“No, yeah, for sure,” Noel sighs and pushes himself to his feet. “Let's go pull a girl.”

And that’s the end of it. 

Well, that should be the end of it.

Except... _except is it gay if you’re at a party and there's a blonde making eyes at you, but you won’t make a move on her cause your best bro hasn’t approved it yet?_ Cody can’t even process what it means when he immediately turns from the blonde to Noel. Noel has his hand slung over Cody’s shoulder, and Cody whispers into Noel’s ear. 

“Her.”

“Who?” 

Noel’s hand is absentmindedly rubbing Cody’s bicep and...that’s a new one. They’re always touchy-feely, but it’s different now. _How about I call you my bitch instead?_ The memory hits Cody as Noel’s eyes look him up and down like he owns him. Like Cody is Noel’s property.

“No, I don’t like her,” Noel decides, even though he’s not looking at the blonde. “I’ll pick for you.” 

“Whatever, as long as I get laid,” Cody huffs like he’s annoyed, but the truth is he‘s drunk off it. Drunk off the idea that Noel gets to decide who he sleeps with. That Noel has all the power. 

“Her,” Noel nods somewhere, but Cody isn’t even looking at her when he says “ok.” He’s tracing the curve of Noel’s neck with his eyes. 

_Cody, be honest. If I told you to stay at home, you would, wouldn’t you?_ Yes, Cody wants to word vomit. If Noel told him to _stay_ , he would. If Noel told him _no_ , he wouldn’t. If Noel told him to get on his knees and open his mouth, he-

Fuck. 

Noel’s hand slips down from Cody’s shoulder down to the small of Cody’s back. He leans in to whisper _wait here._

Noel’s magical voice pulls a girl with blue hair, and she’s hanging off Noel’s arm and giggling. Cody bites his lip, a little disappointed as she introduces herself as Lana. Clearly she’s Noel’s. 

But then...then Noel whispers something into her ear and she’s pulling Cody into a slow, simmering kiss. He happily moans into her mouth. Cody can’t even process how hot it is when he feels the heat of Noel behind his back, and Noel’s lips against his ear whispering _you like her?_

Lana pulls back, voice raspy with arousal: “Shit. Your boyfriend likes to watch, huh? That’s, like, so hot.”

“My boyfriend,” Cody repeats. 

“Is it a cliche to say I want to see you guys make out?”

“Uh,” Cody blinks stupidly as Noel’s chest vibrates with laughter. “What did you tell her?” 

“I told her I wanted her to fuck my friend.”

“No,” the girl giggles and then corrects Noel, “You said you wanted me to fuck your _bitch._ I thought I was going to see your girlfriend when I came over. I thought it was a good thing I brought my strap to fuck your girl’s ass. But now...it’s a good thing I brought it to fuck your boy’s ass.” 

Noel’s laugh is a half-strangled moan, and Cody is just...he’s frozen again. All of his clever words are gone. He’s flushed and aching against the denim of his jeans as he looks at Lana’s devious smirk. _She wants to fuck my…?_

“Cody,” Noel’s hypnotic voice rumbles. “Do you want her?”

“Yeah.” 

Not a second of hesitation. 

“Show her how much you want her.” 

Cody’s cock obediently presses up against his jeans as he makes out with her. _Like the good little bitch you are, huh?_ Cody hates himself so much, but hating himself doesn't stop himself from loving it when he earns an approving _good boy_ from Noel. Doesn't stop himself from loving her soft moans against his chest and Noel’s hand pressed up to the small of his back. It’s the perfect combination.

Somehow they make it down the elevator to their room, and Cody’s never been this nervous when she pushes him down onto Noel’s bed. When Cody buries his face into the blankets and inhales, it smells like Noel.

She tugs his jeans down, and Cody whimpers.

“Careful, he’s sensitive,” Noel snaps, and Lana’s hands still. Cody’s dick is so fucking hard, and he’s aware he may be trembling. This is really...it’s really gonna...

There’s a familiar hand stroking his hair: “Cody, you want this?” 

“Mhm.”

“No, Cody. I don’t just want you to say _yes_ because I want it. Look at me. You want this?”

Cody looks up even though his pupils must be dilated and his cheeks red as fuck.

“I….don’t know.”

Noel’s face softens and Cody can hear the unspoken _baby_ when Noel whispers, “We’re not gonna do anything you don’t want.”

Lana clears her throat: “So are we…?”

Cody is glad he’s looking up because he’s never seen Noel’s face get that tight and- and possessive? Noel is never mean, but there’s a darkness to his eyes when jerks his head towards the door. 

“No, sorry. Changed our minds. Get out.”

She slams the door closed behind her as Cody tugs his jeans back up. Noel’s eyes have lost their edge, and they’re gentle again when they look at him. Cody wants to talk about what just happened, but he doesn't know what to say. 

Noel clears his throat: “Sorry, got….carried away there. I-”

“Shut up,” Cody says, voice strained. “Don’t. Please."

Noel climbs up to lay next to him and pulls out his laptop, and they just watch videos like it wasn’t really going to happen. Like Noel wasn’t seconds away from watching Cody’s ass get fucked by a girl with a strap on. 

Cody yawns and shifts closer to Noel, and Noel stiffens at first but then pulls him closer.

“If I had told you to do it...would you have?”

His throat tightens, and he finally shrugs, unable to meet Noel’s eyes. 

Noel leans closer and whispers _look at me, Cody._ He obediently flickers his eyes up to Noel’s. 

“You don’t have to do what I tell you to, dude. You know that right?”

When Noel says _dude_ it’s the same way he always says _baby_. 

“I know,” Cody admits. “I just...I liked that you liked it.” 

“Why? You sugar gay for me?”

“No, fuck off. It's just...it’s just a thing, ok? Like some people like ass and other people like tits and I like…”

“To be told what to do,” Noel says as if he’s just wrapping his mind around it. 

There’s a moment of silence as Cody looks for another video and then Noel closes the laptop shut.

“Go to sleep, Cody,” he orders, and Cody’s dick twitches at his authoritative tone. 

“Here?” Cody asks. “In your bed?”

Noel grins, clearly testing him: “Yeah, right here.” 

Cody’s heart is speeding up in his chest, and he’s aware that he’s semi. A primitive part of him wants to push down into the mattress under him and get off, still in his jeans, like a bitch in heat. He wonders what would have happened if he let Lana fuck him in Noel’s bed. Would Noel have stayed to watch? Would he have continued petting his hair? Would he have given Cody orders the whole time? The thought isn’t helping his boner.

He obediently tugs one of Noel’s pillows under his head, but he can’t sleep, not with Noel looking at him like that. Like he’s never really seen Cody before tonight. 

Cody whines: “I’m still in my jeans, Noel.”

Cody’s warm all over, and the place where Noel’s shoulder is pressed up to his tingles. Noel’s voice is a deep, vibrating tenor right against his ear. 

“I said go to sleep.”

“I would, I just...I just can't,” Cody mumbles into the pillow, “I still never got off. I haven’t gotten off since…since...since you told me I could.”

Noel’s soft inhaletells Cody that Noel is enjoying this as much as he is. Their little game. Whatever it is.

“Is that what you need?” Noel’s breath curls against his ear. “My permission?”

Cody swallows. 

“What if I told you no? You’re not allowed to cum from now on? What would you do, Cody?”

It’s fucking filthy. Noel is too good at that, way too good at degrading him. 

Cody bites back a moan, and his hips unconsciously rut into the mattress. He buries his burning face into his hands, and he’s not sure how far Noel is willing to take this. This night has been fucked ever since Noel said— _Cody, be honest. If I told you to stay at home, you would, wouldn’t you?_ Because the truth is Cody doesn't want Lana here. He doesn't want that other blonde from the party here. He wants Noel pressed up hot against him, exactly where he is, telling Cody what to do. It’s all Cody has ever wanted. 

Noel is silent now, and Cody wonders if he’s going to back down now.

“Put your hands above your head.”

Cody does it without question.

Noel’s voice isn’t as steady as usual when he orders: “I want to see you cum in your jeans. Just like that.” 

And Noel must be getting off on this, judging by the hitch of his voice when Cody’s fingers sink into Noel’s sheets, and he starts to rock against Noel’s bed. They’re quiet as Cody muffles his desperate little noises into Noel’s pillow. When Noel presses a kiss to his neck like last night, Cody shudders, aware of how sticky and gross his underwear is as he spills into it.

Noel moans, a sound Cody’s never heard before, and Cody realizes that Noel just came as well. The thought makes him shiver. He wants to see Noel’s face. He looks over, and his best friend looks wrecked. His eyes are squeezed shut, and he’s panting. Cody’s eyes flicker down to Noel's parted lips. His spent cock twitches as he imagines what Noel’s mouth would taste like. 

“We gay now?” Cody asks after a minute of staring at Noel.

“I said go to sleep, Cody.” 

This time Cody obeys. 

———

It’s a thing, but they don't really talk about it.

Noel gets off on giving him more and more ridiculous orders just to see if Cody will do it now that it’s out in the open. It’s all _Cody go get me a beer_ and _Cody come sit on my lap while I play my games._

Cody huffs even as he obeys. Noel adjusts Cody so he has him on his lap and can see the TV over his shoulder. Cody pouts even as he nuzzles his face into Noel’s shoulder. He loves it. 

“Dude, why are you testing me?” Cody grumbles. 

“Trying to see what’s the line.”

Even though Noel can’t see his face, Cody still rolls his eyes: “I’ve already cum on your lap and on your bed. Clearly there is no line.”

“Bullshit.” 

“No, I would do anything you tell me to do.” 

Silence.

They’ve both been confronting that, but now Cody has said it. Now they have to face what that looks like. What it means. 

“Anything,” Noel repeats softly like he doesn't believe it completely. “You know there’s a name for that?”

“A name for what?”

“Me telling you to do stuff that embarrasses you, and you doing it.” 

“What? That you're an asshole, and I'm a bitch?"

“No, it’s like...a kink. I looked it up when you went to sleep last night. It’s like a thing in BDSM. Where one person gets off on telling the other person to do stuff that they don't want to do, and the other one does it. Except it's usually like pre-established, and there's, like, safe words and shit."

Cody isn’t surprised the internet has a name for it. 

“So what? We accidentally got in a BDSM relationship?”

“Dude, I don’t know. Like what would you do right now if I told you I wanted to spank you, would you let me?” 

Cody’s mouth goes dry, and he forgets how to breathe. Noel laughs bitterly. 

“Yeah, Cody. That’s what I mean. People don’t do that. Well, people do...do that. Just not usually friends. Not roommates. Not best bro’s. They don’t want to do that to each other."

“So what?” Cody argues, and he feels ridiculous arguing their relationship isn’t platonic while sitting on Noel’s lap. After Noel _ordered_ him to sit on his lap. 

“So? So I’m not gay, Cody.”

Cody snorts. Noel might not be gay, but he is...something. 

“Oh, come on, Miller; you’re so fucking hot for me.” 

“That’s a kink, Cody. It’s different than...than being in a gay relationship with you.”

“So don’t. Don’t be in a gay relationship with me. Just keep being what we’ve been being.” 

“Cody, you don’t know what you’re asking me to do,” Noel huffs, and, again, it’s ridiculous when Cody is still straddling him. 

“Oh, come one. You know when I said anything,” Cody whispers like he’s a fucking pornstar and not so subtly shifts his hips against Noel. “I meant anything.”

“Anything?” Noel mockingly repeats this time. “Well, I really want you to shut the fuck up, dude.” 

Cody snorts, but he does what he’s told. He doesn't need words to win this argument. Instead, he presses a kiss to Noel’s neck like Noel does to him every time he cums. Cody can feel Noel push up ever so subtly into Cody. Oh, the Noel doth protest too much. 

Noel swats him gently on the ass: “Stop that, Cody. I’m playing my game.” 

Cody suddenly remembers Noel’s hypothetical question about spanking Cody’s ass. It seems like something Noel has thought about before. He bets that Noel would love to order him around like that. Well, Cody is a master of goading Noel into getting what he wants. 

Cody’s lips curve into a smirk as he shifts his hips. Oh, how the tables turn. Noel’s dick is slowly hardening with every shift of Cody's hips. 

Noel hits his ass again, harder this time: “Stop.” 

And Cody thought he only got this rush from obeying, but now there’s the same breathtaking high every time he disobeys. Interesting. 

Cody does not stop because he likes to be right, and he knows if he keeps doing this Noel is going to cum. Funny how this position was so humiliating before, and now Noel is the one that is starting to lose control. Cody wonders how far he can push before Noel stops him.

“Cody, this isn’t funny,” Noel growls. “Keep this up, and I’m going to beat your ass.” 

_Oh?_

Cody knows that he’s pushing it. Maybe he’s also trying to figure out where the line is too. This has always been on Noel’s terms, always on his whims. Noel humiliates, and Cody takes it. Noel orders, and Cody obeys. But what happens when Cody doesn't? 

Cody kisses up Noel’s neck until he reaches Noel’s ear. He licks it. Wet and gross. 

“ _If you’re not gay, Noel, why are you breathing so hard,”_ Cody whispers. 

“Cody, you fucking brat,” Noel seethes and throws his game controller down. 

He flips them over on the couch, so Cody is under him. 

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up and stop?” 

“Or else…?”

Noel’s eyes darken: “Or else I’ll beat your ass.”

Cody smirks up at him.

“You…” Noel’s grip loosens. “You baited me. You little bitch.” 

“Got ya.”

“Is this a part of your kink?” Noel muses, still clearly hard. “Baiting me to punish you?” 

“Dunno. It’s your kink too. So what are you gonna do about it?”

“Cody, this is not a thing.”

“Why not?” 

“Because I said so. I’m not your owner or master or daddy or dom whatever BDSM word there is for it. I’m your friend, Noel, and that’s it.”

“You’re hard.”

Noel rolls his eyes, but he also still hasn't gotten off of Cody.

“That’s not an argument, Cody.” 

Something in him snaps. 

_“You like this_!” Cody snaps and shoves Noel off him, hard. 

“Woah, bro. Stop.”

“No, _you_ stop! Stop acting like I’m the only one that’s into it! Like you’re being a friend and just helping your good pal out when I know what your dick feels like on my ass. You wanted her to fuck me. You. Wanted. To. See. Me. Fucked. This isn’t just a Cody thing. It’s an _us_ thing. So just own up to it! You like this, and you want to keep doing it.” 

“Cody. Stop.” 

Cody's hands are shaking, and he clenches and then unclenches them. He’s not sure what to do with himself. It’s just been the weirdest three days, and he just really wants...he just really wants….

_What does he want?_

“Cody.” 

He looks up to meet Noel’s face, and his stupid chest twists because _fuck_. Why? Why isn’t it this intense for Noel? When it feels like everything for him? He’s never felt more like Noel’s bitch then now. In the worst fucking way. 

“Cody...Cody, please...don’t…fuck...Cody, please don’t cry. I’m sorry; I'm being an asshole,” Noel says gently and tries to take his arm. 

Cody jerks away and crosses his arms and feels all of five fucking years old.

“I’m not...crying. There’s just tears in my eyes, okay?”

Noel half laughs.

“Cody,” Noel repeats gently. “Of course I like it. I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t like it. I like ordering you around and all that kinky shit, ok? I just don’t want to, like, put a label on it. So I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. I don’t want to hurt you, but I think I have been...hurting you. And that sucks, so...so let’s stop. Before it gets worse.”

“Stop?” Cody repeats, and that sounds awful. His chest hurts. 

“Yeah, let’s stop. It’s fucking with our friendship, and I can’t lose you to this dumb shit, Cody. Alright?”

“...alright,” Cody sighs and sniffs, unconvinced. Noel is staring at him. 

The problem is that Cody doesn't want to stop. He wants more than he can put words to. He wants…

_What does he want?_

And that’s another part of the problem. They started this as a joke, and he’s been taking it seriously. Noel doesn't want to be his boyfriend or his dom or whatever. He’s said that. Right now they’re just a confusing, codependent clusterfuck, and it’s upsetting him. 

Cody sighs, shoulders relaxing, and his head flops back on the couch. He’s tired of being pissed. 

“Alright. Let’s stop.”

Noel sighs in relief: “Dude, you were scaring me there. I was getting psycho girlfriend vibes.” 

“Sorry,” Cody mutters as he grabs his phone. “Won’t happen again. I just got confused like you said.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

Noel picks up his game controller, and Cody scrolls aimlessly through his social media, fingers still tingling. A notification on Snapchat catches his eye. Huh. Looks like that girl from math class is snapping him. He looks over at Noel and for one stupid second he wants to ask Noel if he can snap her back. _Dude, stop it._

Cody clears his throat and announces, “I’m snapping this girl from math class.”

“Oh?” Noel says, and if he’s pretending not to care, he’s doing a shit job of it.

“Yeah. Just wanted to tell you in case I brought her back here.” 

Noel misses the shot on screen.

“You haven’t shown me a picture of her.”

“So?”

“So bro’s usually show each other girls they’re interested in,” Noel calmly explains as if they’ve never done this before. Cody wonders if they can ever be normal. Because when Cody pulls up a picture of her, he’s searching Noel’s face for approval. Noel raises up a brow, and Cody can hear the silent _no_. 

His stomach clenches because usually, that would be it. Except maybe he hasn’t given up all the resentment. The red hot flush from before has frozen into something cruel. He wants to hurt Noel. He wants him to care as much as Cody does. 

“Well I’m still gonna hit her up,” Cody says defiantly, goading Noel like a piece of shit.

“Cody, stop. I fucking know you’re trying to bait me like before.” 

“I like her.”

“This has nothing to do with us fighting?” 

“...no.”

Cody pulls up his shirt and sends her the douchiest pic he can. 

“Cody,” Noel says, voice tight. 

“What?” Cody looks up faux-innocent.

“Stop.”

“Or else what?” Cody asks simply, and he can feel the air around them shift, and he’s hungry for it. He’s calling Noel’s bluff. _Show me you want this as much as I do. Show me you give a shit._

Noel throws his controller down, and Cody’s not semi from the pic she just sent. He’s holding his breath as Noel turns on him with hard eyes and presses up against him on the couch.

“What is it, Cody? Not enough attention? Have I been ignoring you again?”

“I want to hear you say it,” he says, trying to sound firm but it comes off like a whine. His cheeks warm as Noel looks at him like he wants to take him over his knee and spank him. 

“What do you want to hear? That I don’t want to call it off at all? That I love ordering you around? That I fantasize about owning you in ways that are illegal in all 50 fucking states? What do you need to hear me admit?” 

Cody smiles, smug: “I knew it. We _are_ a thing” 

“Yes, genius, we’ve been a thing for a while now. You sleep in my bed every night. And you’re wearing my hoodie right now. And your sex life is my sex life. We’ve been a codependent clusterfuck of BDSM kinks and friendship for a while now, and I’m just the idiot afraid to put a label on it.” 

Cody melts at the admission, and he leans in, lips parted. Noel’s eyes fall to his mouth. Cody’s practically panting for it. 

“We don’t have to put a label on it. I just want you to stop pretending you don’t want to tap this sweet ass.” 

“Will this shut you up?” Noel asks and then slowly leans in, giving Cody the chance to pull away if he wanted. No, fucking way. Cody grabs Noel by the collar of his shirt and impatiently pulls him in. Noel tastes like the last Red Bull he chugged, and it’s disgusting. Cody loves it. 

He parts his lips just as Noel’s hand cups his cheek. Cody’s eyes flutter, and _oh_. Oh shit, Noel is a fucking good kisser. Why haven’t they been doing this? 

When they pull back, Noel’s panting.

“Oh, shit.”

“Yeah?” Cody asks with a nervous, little grin.

"Yeah, yeah...I..." Noel bites his lips and looks almost shy. "I liked that."

Cody's stomach flips as he nuzzles into Noel's hand: “Yeah, no shit, dude. I already told you— you’re hot for this sweet ass.” 

With that, he crawls onto Noel's lap, and his roomie groans in defeat. Cody wraps his arms around Noel's shoulder and kisses away all his protests. When he rocks his hips, this time it isn’t humiliating or a punishment. This time Cody is fucking hungry for it. This time Noel is openly kissing him and holding him like he wants him, like he really wants to fuck him. Cody’s eyes flutter as he suddenly pictures them in this same position but without any clothes. He can feel Noel's cock hardening against his ass, wonders what it'd feel like inside him. 

Cody pants _Iwantyoutofuckme_ against Noel’s lips, and his thighs tighten around Noel hips. Everything constricts around where their lips and hips touch. Noels hands slip down purposefully from the small of Cody’s back onto his ass. When he squeezes, Cody knows that’s a _yes_. Yes, Noel wants him. They cum just like that, panting into each other’s mouths like horny teenagers. 

Cody giggles breathlessly at Noel's scrunched nose; he loves seeing the dumb faces Noel makes when he cums. 

"Wha'?"

“Was that gay enough for you, Miller?” 

“Nah. 'S not gay until I fuck you.”

Cody smirks against Noel's lips and whispers, “Then let’s make it a little gayer.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked this! It inspires me to write more smutty trash <3


End file.
